Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of antenna technologies, and particularly to a deuce assembly applied to a mobile terminal, and a mobile terminal.
Background
Following the continuous development of mobile terminals, the mobile terminals can carry out more and more functions, such as photo shooting, fingerprint unlocking, fingerprint payment, etc. The functions have gradually become a standard function in mobile phones.
In present technology, a fingerprint identification module designed by most mobile terminal manufacturers, is disposed on a front of a mobile phone and is integrated with a home key of the mobile phone for convenience to a user. However. the fingerprint identification module includes a variety of sensors, which makes the fingerprint identification module large and occupy a large antenna clearance area, seriously affecting antenna performance.